


The New Keeper

by salarta



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Bukkake, Cum Manipulation, Defiled Relics, Degradation, Flat Chest, Forced Pregnancy, Humiliation, Masturbation, Other, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scents & Smells, Small Breasts, Swimming in Semen, Vaginal Fingering, Womb Full of Cum, hourglass - Freeform, unwanted arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salarta/pseuds/salarta
Summary: Apep, himself a descendant of Apep, gains control of the sands of time and uses them to punish Kronika.
Kudos: 5





	The New Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> I set this up for the possibility of more chapters focused on other characters if I want to do them. The fic went a very different direction than I originally intended, but it feels both more "right" given the character's background and more "iffy" to me. And then the very end is kinda dumb but hey, it's fic.

"Release me this INSTANT!"

For all her rage, Kronika was powerless inside the upper chamber of her defiled hourglass. Jizz sloshed up to her neck, the Titaness practically swimming in it. Or drowning, except she couldn't die. She could only breathe, fill her lungs, and sneer as it suffused every fiber of her immortal being. Taking another massive gulp, Kronika kicked higher and glared at the man who bested her in mortal kombat.

No, not Fire God Liu Kang. Not Shang Tsung. This enemy was much plainer. After exploring every nook and crevice of Shang Tsung's Island, he had a full-fledged arsenal at his disposal and a certain green glowing crown that assured his victory. He had an answer for her, too. One that deepened the creases on her forehead and reddened her flabby cheeks.

"No," he said. "You're an evil bitch and it's what you deserve."

Kronika pounded her fist on the glass. It cracked briefly, then reformed. For her efforts, Her Vile Baldness slipped below the surface.

She stayed under for long seconds. Bubbles rising. Popping. Unseen in the white depths of her new abode. Suddenly, a lithe figure slipped through the middle narrow band and splashed into the hourglass' lower half. This blobby monster sat under a constant stream. It ran down her neck and shoulders. Drummed against her gold plate. The woman moaned loud as those vibrations wracked her naked body with pleasure formerly unknown to her. Arms twitching. Legs quaking. On hands and knees, she floundered in the rising muck. It took all her strength to slither free from its rush upon her aching hot head, fuming from lust as much as friction.

This move revealed the short, small, frail woman underneath.

Gunk slid off her twisted face. Cum coated her lips. With her freckles, thick eyebrows and glossy pallor, she looked spunky enough for the spunk that adorned her. Almost boyish if not for her gaping blue pussy. It glowed for want of a cock, darker in hue, the only sign of her motherhood as her flat chest and tiny white nipples failed to show it. Past her wide child-bearing hips, she had the fat thighs and fatter slit of a breeder - perhaps her only value outside of constant debasement. A purpose she served well in this moment.

For the first time in her eternal existence, Kronika knew the full offensive might of male seed. Her nose scrunched at its awesome pungent stench. Its musk invaded her mind. Trillions of sperm cells, one for each man across time, assaulted her in a joint effort to put the hairless asshole in her place. Generations tickled the back of her throat. She choked on them, coughing and gagging, scent clouds wafting over her features, stinging her gold-rimmed eyes. 

She could not escape their vengeance. With her too-sharp senses, she felt every one of them squirming along her skin. Their movements coaxed her to roll her thimble nubs for tits, stroke her throbbing clit, and wail in anguish. They excited beyond anything Kronika could hope to contain. Suddenly, every line and crinkle of disgust became a mark of odious desire, unbecoming of a Keeper of Time - and proving her unworthiness to the task.

Driven. Drowned. Defeated by the smallest of things. She gazed into the blindingly pasty pool beneath her, its taste and smell burning as she took potent whiffs. Then, she trained her wrath on the man who allowed these little beasts to claim every inch of her.

"This is an abomination!" Kronika roared. "These sands are sacred, yet you have the audacity to twist them into this corrosive sludge for the sole purpose of tormenting me with what you've made of them. What do you have to say for yourself, thief?"

He didn't speak. He had no need. His power eclipsed the paltry failings of a has-been, rhyme and reason abandoned for what he chose to do with her. Watching a snobby self-important goddess give in to the primordial ooze was a reward in itself. But the real delight would come when she did.

The gold on Kronika's fingers flaked as she fucked herself raw. Kneeling in her chamber, knees parted, groaning for relief. Double handing her needy cunt. It would not cease in taunting her with what she could not have, as she chased a thrill always out of her reach. Her little quim owned her. Punished her better than any living creature could. Its life was her life. A slave to its carnality, Kronika sank in hot and heavy despair. Just when she thought she could take no more, an awesome wave of climax crashed over her from a jet of sperm flooding her womb.

It sucked in like a funnel from below, as if her hole attracted male seed and stored it in her loveless barren pit. She bulged. Palms pressing into its enormity in gawking, embarrassed disbelief. As it quenched her primal thirst, she regained her wits and glowered at her Lord and Master.

To think someone _this_ low could tame and trap her. He had no grand role to play in any timelines she designed. He had no special powers or origins. He was a loser, like his father before him, descended from a student of the grossest martial arts master in all the realms. Yet there he stood, the Descendant of Apep, controlling the sands of time mixed with his own perverse idea of change.

"I will make you pay," Kronika threatened.

"Pay what, child support? Good luck figuring out who the father is," Apep quipped. "Or are."

A kinder, nobler man would have used his newfound powers for good deeds. Avoided such cruel and toxic fates as what he inflicted on the Titaness. Shown more respect for those who once lived them.

Apep was not such a man. Wielding the crown of time, he sought to satisfy a darkness at odds with his ancestry. These timelines saw Liu Kang leading the dead, Raiden murdering disciples, Sindel turning on Kitana for her lover Shao Kahn while all too eager to see her daughter chained on display for all of Outworld to mock. What did his sins matter in the midst of these paragons led astray?

He would realize his ambitions. Already had, starting with the shaming of Kronika, whose fall inside _his_ hourglass did not go nearly far enough for his yearnings. So he made a plan.

"How about this," Apep said. "I will send you through time. If you can find someone up to your standards and force them to claim fatherhood, I will return a fraction of your power and make you my lackey. But with every failure, you will return here for another round in the hourglass. What do you think?"

Kronika would have refused, if Apep had not sent a rush of jizz to her mouth the second it opened. Her protests gargled while cum guzzled down her throat, pushing the limits of her sore, bloated belly. She clasped a palm to her lips to keep it in. Wobbling from the girth. A single word and she would have spilled - a welcome outcome, if she could be sure Apep would not send more to replace it. 

Looking already gravid, she rubbed her stomach to ease the swelling as its contents settled. Soon she had a nice big bump to weigh her down, perfectly round with a popped navel. And still no breasts to show for it. The sight made her frown. Respect in tatters, the least she could gain in exchange was a bountiful rack, but neither her body nor the new Keeper of Time deemed her fit for one.

She would have paused to rest in the filth if she could, but destiny waited for no woman. One finger snap from Apep set her upon it. 

\-------

"I have been expecting."

Floating in the sunlight, Kronika's silhouette retained its threatening air... until she turned. Even shaded, the sheer size of her womb protruded plainly. Her descent brought with it a drip, drip, drip of jism from her snatch. She made footfall, cradling her burden with a menacing gaze cast toward her prey.

"Your life, your name. They will be swiped from history!"

An odd choice of words for the broken titan, less regal and more in line with apps of a certain era. But how else could she describe gauging random men across time? She eyed this one's crotch, licked her lips and barely kept herself from pouncing him to test the virility of his seed. She had customs to complete. A script to spout. Lest her master pluck her from this chance at what little freedom she might gain.

"Cum. It is mine... to dine."


End file.
